


A happy life turned upside down.

by mickey0107



Series: The True Darkness in People [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Suicide Attempt, Twist at every corner, all the miraculous characters, hate chloe, miss fortune - Freeform, very emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickey0107/pseuds/mickey0107
Summary: Marinette's life is going to hell. But luckily she has friends on her side to cheer her up. But marinette's past comes to find her at school and in her personal life. Soon she becomes akumatized and falls into the hands of Hawkmoth. She has to face her inner demons while her friends try to help her. Will she be able to conquer the things eating at her or will she fall into eternal darkness forever?





	1. The Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic so please comment if I did anything wrong. I would love to fix it, but this is a very emotional fanfic I believe.

(Marinette's P.O.V)

     "Marinette! Wake up, you're going to be late for school." I groan and open my eyes. I look at my clock and see that school is going to start in 10 minutes. I bolt out of bed and quickly get dressed. 

     "Tikki! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" The Ladybug like kwami flies in my face. She giggles at my unluckiness.

     "Sorry, Marinette. You're just a really deep sleeper." I sigh and put on my purse. Tikki flies inside as I head downstairs. 

     "Morning Maman. I'll see you after school." I secretly grab some cookies for Tikki. 

     "Good morning Marinette. Have a fun day at school." I quickly run downstairs to see Papa in the bakery. 

     "Morning Papa. See you later!" Then I run out of the bakery and towards the school. Luckily, I make it to school before the bell rings. I sit down next to Alya out of breath.

     "Hey, Mari. Made it just in time." I chuckle nervously at her remark. Then out of the corner of my eye, I see Nino and Adrien come in. "Oooo....Watch out love bird coming in." I shove Alya gently and she just laughs. Adrien looks up and smiles at me and Alya. 

     "Morning Alya." Alya giggles as she smiles as Adrien. 

     "Morning Adrien. How was the photoshoot yesterday?" Adrien sighs. It was such a cute sigh. Then I sigh myself. 

     "Terrible and exhausting. It rained yesterday, so I got all wet." It was supposed to rain too. And being such a clumsy person, I forgot it. I remember the first time I met Adrien, he gave me his umbrella. Then I see Alya waving her hand at me. 

     "Earth to Mari. Earth to Mari." I shake my head. 

     "Sorry, I just had my hair in the clouds." Adrien smiles at me and my heart jumps into my throat. 

     "Good Morning Marinette." He smiles at me and I just melt. Alya elbows me in the ribs and I give a yelp of pain. 

     "G-G-Good m-m-morning A-Adrien." Adrien laughs and it was music to my ears. I sigh as the Madame Bustier walks in. After taking notes for an almost an hour and listening to the same voice over and over, the break finally comes. I put my head down and sigh. "Ugh....Alya, why can't I just tell him how I feel?" Alya laughs at my misery. 

     "Becuase you'll start to stutter and lose your grip on reality." I groan and Alya laughs again. She pats my head. "Don't worry. One day, you'll actually tell him how you really feel." I look up and Alya smiles at me. 

     "You really believe that?" She nods and again pats my head.

     "Of Course. You are my best friend." I smile and hug Alya. She hugs me back then a voice ruins the moment. 

     "That is just pathetic. Of course, she doesn't care about you Maritrash. She doesn't care if you get together with my Adrikins. Just watch Marinette. Adrien will forget all about you when he and I are dating. Your poor little heart will break into a million pieces." I really can't stand Chloe. She was always trying to get on my nerves, but I couldn't let that get to me. 

     "You don't know how I feel about Mari? I would never want to hurt Marinette. She is my best friend. Why would I want Adrien to end up with a heartless bastard like you? Adrien would be much happier with Marinette than you." I blush at the last sentence. I know Alya means every word, but I was still embarrassed. 

     "You really think that Adrien would want to date a commoner when he could have the mayor's daughter. I don't think so. If you believe that you ever have a chance with  Adrikins, then you are dead wrong. If Alya wasn't here, then you have never even had a chance to even talk with Adrien." I freeze at her words and I see Alya glaring at Chloe. "I think that Alya just pities you, that is why she is your friend." Alya starts to growl. 

     "Alya is my best friend. If you think that she pities me just to be my friend then you are wrong! I won't let you talk about my friend like that. So just go away, Chloe!" Alya looks at me and Chloe just scoffs and walks away with Sabrina by her side. The rest of the class inside was listening to our conversation and cheered when Chloe sat down. 

     "That was great Mari!" Alya tackles me into a hug and I hug her back. 

     "Anything for my best friend." I smile and then Nino and Adrien walk in. 

     "Whoa. What did we miss?" Alya walks up to Nino and bops him on the nose. 

     "Marinette just put Chloe into her place." Nino and Adrien smile. 

     "Great job Marinette. I knew you have the confidence in you." He pats my shoulder and then goes to sit down. I touch my shoulder and sigh as I sit down. Alya just snickers as for the rest of the day I fawn over Adrien. 

* * *

 

     "See you later Mari!" I wave goodbye to Alya and Nino as they go home together. 

     "Marinette, you forgot your bag in the classroom." I look at Tikki then look around for my bag. 

     "Oh, you're right Tikki. I'll get it and be right back out." I run inside the classroom and see my bag on my desk. "Good, it was still here." I grab it then look back up to see Chloe glaring at me. 

     "You have a lot of nerve to embarrass me in the classroom. You were trying to make a fool out of me." She pushes me against the wall and slaps my bag out of my hand. "So for your kind gesture earlier, I have a little surprise for you. Sabrina give me my phone." Sabrina hands Chloe her phone, but I didn't see Sabrina until now. Then She holds the screen in front of my face and presses the play button. Then a video of Alya shows up. It was no mistake it was Alya. 

     "So how do you feel about Marinette?" I look at the screen carefully, wondering what she might day. 

     "Ugh. Marinette. She's like a pity charity. She doesn't even know how to protect herself and she never really stood up for anyone. She is just a joke to me. On the first day I met her, I thought 'Oh she needs a friend, but I'll only use her for a while then never talk to her again after we graduate. I never like Marinette. I will never be her friend again." I could feel tears rising up in my eyes, but I press them down. Then a video of Nino pops up. 

      "How do you feel about Marinette?" Please don't say anything mean about me. Then Nino starts laughing. 

      "You mean that crying and weak girl that I have to hang out with. Yeah, I may have known her since she moved here when she was four, but I was forced to by my parents. I never wanted to be a friend with Marinette, not after how weak or selfish she is. I don't want to ever see her again after graduation." I bite my lip and I see Chloe smiling at me being tortured by these videoes. These couldn't be real right? Then it goes through every single student. Myléne, Ivan, Kim, Alix, Max, Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel, Chloe, and Sabrina. Then I knew who was coming next. Adrien pops on the screen. 

      "So as our last person: What do you feel about Marinette?" The same question for each person. My tears were about to fall. Tikki couldn't help me in this situation. 

      "Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Please say something nice. Please..... "Well, she is always stuttering around me." Only cause I like you. "I feel as if she hates me." No, please don't think that way. "She is friends with Alya and Nino, so I guess I have to be friends with her." No, please don't. "I mean if she wasn't friends with Nino or Alya. I think that I would have never been friends with her." I had to keep my emotions under control. I didn't want to be turned into an Akuma. "I mean that I would never be friends with her even if she asked me." No, please don't.

      "One last question. Would you ever date Marinette Dupain-Cheng? If not, who would you date?" I see Adrien scratch his head. His signature move. 

      "No, I would never date Marinette. She isn't my type. She so shy and quiet that I would never consider her. If I had to choose a person to date, it would be-" I turn away, but Chloe makes sure that I watch it. "Chloe Bourgeois." Then I slide down and keep my tears to myself. 

      "Keep out of my way Marinette. I'll send this to you so you can face the humiliation each day." I sit down on the ground and just sit there. I couldn't cry. I felt empty. I couldn't suffer the humiliation. Then I hear Chloe laugh and leave with Sabrina. I had to get home. By the time I get home, I'm exhausted. Mentally and physically. 

      "Don't let that get you down, Marinette. I swear that everything will be okay." Tikki tries to comfort me, but I don't really listen. 

      "Tikki, didn't you hear that. They hate me. They only love the other me, ladybug. I don't think I can do anything anymore." I bury my face in my pillow and then hear a tap on the door.

 


	2. A misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets a certain Cat. He tries to cheer her up, but the next day at school Marinette grows distant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again. While I was writing this story, I was thinking of a song. Let's see if you know it. Answer in the comments.
> 
> I built a friend  
> With three pieces of plastic and a pen  
> I made him on the table in the den.  
> I gave him my old cellphone for a head, for a head.  
> And we spent holidays at my house and we kept  
> presents in a stocking and we bought  
> bolts and things and a new watch that what's he got.

(Marinette's P.O.V)

     I look at the window and see Chat noir smiling. I sigh and point to the balcony. He gives me a thumbs up and leaves. "Maybe Chat Noir can help you. He can make you feel better." I sigh and nod. Tikki hugs me on the cheek. "Just open up to him, alright Marinette?" I nod and head upstairs while she hides. I open the trapdoor and see Chat on the railing. 

     "Good evening, Purrincess. Fancy seeing you tonight when the moon is so bright." I roll my eyes at him as I lean on the railing. I look up and see the stars. I put my head down and sigh. 

     "Chat have you ever felt that you don't belong somewhere anymore. Like all the friends that you knew for months or maybe years, have just been playing with your feeling the whole time. Taking advantage of you?" Chat shakes his head and puts his feet on the balcony. 

     "Yes, when I'm at home, I feel that way. My father doesn't really care for me in my own perspective." He must really have a tough life. He's probably felt that for years, while I'm just feeling this right now. 

     "Well, there is a girl in my class. She has been tormenting me for years. Sometimes I let her comments hurt me while other times I ignore her. But today was the last straw. I don't know what to do anymore Chat." I bury my face in my arms and hear Chat sigh. 

     "What did she do this time? This Chloe girl of course." I sigh and take out my phone. 

     "She showed me a video after everyone left. It showed everyone. Even herself. They all said something mean about me. She even sent it to me as a reminder." I play the video for him and watch his expressions as he watches it.

* * *

 

(Adrien/Chat's P.O.V)

     Chloe did this? But I never said such things. I'd rather date Marinette than date Chloe. I look up at Marinette and she was watching me. "This has to be fake, Marinette. Your friends would never say anything like this about you. You are a kind and selfless girl. Actually the kindest, I've ever met." Marinette shows a small smile then it quickly disappears. I sigh and scratch my head. I had to do something. Marinette was always so kind and thoughtful. She didn't deserve this kind of attitude from Chloe. "These people have to be actors Marinette. With as much money that Chloe has, she can afford them." Marinette shakes her head. 

     "Chat, it.....it isn't so easy to see the truth. I actually have no idea what to do anymore! I feel abandoned. I feel alone. I feel...." Before I know it, I am hugging Marinette, 

     "Oh, princess. If you have no one to look to, then look at me. I'll be your knight in shining armor. I will protect you with all I have. But you can't become an Akuma. You're too good-natured to become an Akuma. Please for my sake, don't become an Akuma." Then Marinette begins to cry in my arms. She was so strong yet so fragile. It felt like if I made the wrong move then she would never trust me again. Possibly as Adrien she wouldn't trust me, but I had to be there for her. Looks like tomorrow I'll have to protect her. I look down at Marinette and it seems that she has fallen asleep. I chuckle as I pick her up princess style. 

     "Mmmm......." I try not to wake her as I put her to bed. I pull the cover over her and sigh. She turned her head towards me and her hair falls on her face. I gotta say, Marinette looks cute with her hair down. I push the strand of hair away from her face and go back onto the balcony. I'll have to talk to Chloe tomorrow or maybe Alya and Nino. Marinette might be detached from us. Then I head home. 

* * *

 

     The next day, Marinette sits behind me as usual. I turn around and smile at her. "Good morning Marinette." She looks at me and nods. I could see that her eyes were cloudy. Did I help last night? I hear Alya whisper to Marinette during class. 

     "You okay, girl?" But there was no reply from Marinette. She couldn't believe that those fakers were us, could she? I look at Chloe and Sabrina. They were both laughing and pointing at Marinette. Then she looks at me and blows a kiss my way. I look away from her and look at Nino. 

     "Dude, are you okay? You seemed worried about something." I sigh and scratch my head. 

     "I'll tell you at break. With you and Alya. Marinette is in a non-trusting mood right now." Nino nods and Madame Bustier walks in. Then she gets the class started. After another hour of boring lessons, Marinette bolts right out of her seat and outside the room at an insane speed. Alya tries to go after her, but Nino holds her back.

     "Alright dude, tell us what is going on with Marinette." I look at the door and sigh. She wasn't going to come inside until the bell rings. 

     "I met Chat Noir last night. He sounded very concerned about Marinette." Alya and Nino look at each other. I couldn't tell them that I was Chat Noir. 

     "What did he talk to you about?" I look at Alya and she looked very concerned for her friend. Marinette was an awesome friend. I don't see why Chloe should bully her. 

     "He said that Marinette sounded really depressed when he saw her standing on her balcony. He told me about a video that Marinette had that had every single person in the classroom." I still remember the video. "It only talked about Marinette and how bad of a friend she was. Chat Noir showed me the video. All the people looked exactly like us. They even sounded like us. It sounded as if we weren't actually trying to be Marinette's friend." Alya grew pale and Nino just stood there silently. Then Alya looked angry. 

     "Did Chat Noir tell you who showed and sent that video to Marinette?" I nod my head slowly.

     "Yes, it was Chloe." Then that blew Alya's top off. I could see her face get angrier and angrier as I talked about this. 

     "That lying Bitch! I'm going to claw out her eyeballs." Nino tries to hold Alya back, but she tries to fight back. 

     "No, we can't Alya. Marinette looks as if she is going to run away at any moment if you or any of us intervene." Alya stops struggling against Nino and looks at me. 

     "Then are you saying that we should not do anything about this." I shake my head. 

     "I'm not saying anything about that. I just saying that Marinette will probably run away if we tell her anything about what we know about her." Then I see a flash of blue out the corner of my eye. It was Marinette and she was just staring at the three of us. There were tears in her eyes. Then she runs out of the classroom. I try to follow her, but she is already out of my sight. I have to go and find her.

     "Why kid? Let her deal with this on her own." I glare at the cat-like Kwami. He shrugs his shoulder. "What? All I'm saying is that she needs to grow a backbone." I groan and hide behind a pillar. 

     "Plagg, Claws Out!" Then he gets sucked into my ring and I transform with a bright green light. I jump into the air to look for Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tell you the answer in the next chapter.


	3. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette feels alone. It seems that her friends have abandoned her and the only boy she likes is just playing with her feelings. Marinette feels so alone. So betrayed. Can Chat find her in time before Hawkmoth does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of that song was "I built a friend" by Alec Benjamin. Sorry guys. Finals week is next week so I won't be able to update as much.

(Marinette's P.O.V) 

     "I just saying that Marinette will probably run away if we tell her anything about what we know about her." That was the last straw. They were talking about me behind my back. I'm sorry, Chat. It looks like I won't be able to stay positive. Then tears form in my eyes as I run out of the school. It was already raining, but I don't care. I just need to get away. I need to be away from everyone. I need to be alone. I don't want to hurt anymore. I trip into an alleyway

     "Come on Marinette. They may have been talking about something that might benefit you." I shake my head at Tikki. 

     "Then they would have talked to me openly. Not when I was gone. Now, I know that Chloe was right. Everyone doesn't even care about me. Only Chat, Maman, and Papa do." I start to cry silently as Tikki rubs my cheek.

     "Don't worry Marinette. Everything will work itself out." I nod as Tikki tries to comfort me. I hope it won't turn out like in China.

* * *

 

(Hawkmoth's P.O.V)

     "Master, I do not think it is wise to mess with people's feelings. If you chose this one person, who knows what can happen." My moth-like Kwami tries to convince me. 

     "Silence Nooroo! I will do what is best in order to get my hands on the ladybug miraculous and Chat miraculous. Now Nooroo! Dark wings, rise!" Then I transform into my Hawkmoth suit. I smile as I sense someone's negative energy.

     "Ah, a young girl whose feelings and heart are broken by those that she trusted the most. Even by the boy that she likes. Such wonderful prey for my Akuma!" I hold out my hand as a white butterfly flies onto it. I cover it with my other hand and force the dark energy into it. "Go, my little Akuma. And evilize this poor girl's heart." My Akuma flies out of my hand. It was now black and purple. I smile as it flies through the hole in the window. Let us see if this one can bring me what I want.

* * *

 

(Adrien/Chat's P.O.V)

     "Marinette!" Where was she? I jumped across roofs as I look for her. Please don't change into an Akuma! Then I hear quiet sobbing. Marinette! I jump over the roofs to see Marinette on the bottom. Thank goodness that she was okay. I couldn't see her as Adrien, but I could as Chat Noir. I jump into the alleyway and sigh. Marinette was alright, but she was just surviving. "Marinette...." She freezes and slowly looks up at me. 

     "Chat, what are you doing here?" She was soaking wet. I walk to her slowly so that she doesn't run away. Not that she has nowhere to run to in this dead-end alleyway. 

     "I saw you running out of school crying without an umbrella. I just wanted to make sure that you are okay." He hugs herself tighter then I see a bit of red. "You're hurt." She looks at her knee and shrugs. 

     "It's fine. I don't feel it." I shake my head and pick her up. She was shivering. Of course, she was cold. I take out my staff and launch us into the air. Then I a couple of seconds, I land on the balcony of her room. I walk her into her house and she was still shivering. 

     "Go and take a shower. It will warm you up." She nods and heads in the shower, taking some clothes with her. I sit on the floor so I don't get anything of hers wet. I look around and see the window. It was closed tightly, but a flash of purple and black crosses my eye. An Akuma! It tries to get in and squeezes through the window and it tries to fly past me. I take off my bell and throw it at the Akuma. Then it sucks it in. Huh? What just happened? I hear the shower running and think that it is safe.

     "Plagg, Claws in." Then a flash of green and I'm just normal Adrien. Plagg flies out of my ring and lands on the bed. "Tell me why I can capture an Akuma in my bell." Plagg sighs and I give him cheese. 

     "Sit down kid, it's a long story." Then Plagg starts to explain.

* * *

 

(Hawkmoth's P.O.V)

     "What happened to my Akuma?! Nooroo, Dark wings, fall!" My transformation is undone and Nooroo flies out of my brooch. He lands on the floor and I give him a cracker. "Nooroo, what happened to my Akuma?" I was beyond angry. I needed an explanation. 

     "Ladybug can purify Akumas, but Chat Noir can capture them. They are still a weapon of destruction, but once the Akuma is let out, it will go towards its target only if the target is sad. But an Akuma can be twice as strong when there are two Akumas in one." I smile. Nooroo gave me a wonderful idea. "But master, I must warn you. The more akumas there are will affect the person's mental health. It will be bad for them and also their physical health. Please rethink this." I glare at Nooroo and he becomes silent. 

     "So, if I were to akumatize Marinette Dupain-Cheng again and then akumatize her with the second Akuma inside of Chat Noir's bell then she will be stronger?" Nooroo nods his head and I start to laugh. "Now, I just have to make her even sadder than she is already to akumatize her further. Let us begin the preparations soon." Then I walk out of the room and into my office.

* * *

 

(Marinette's P.O.V)

     "Chat is really thoughtful for taking care of you." I agree with Tikki. 

     "Chat has really come through for me." Tikki smiles as I turn off the shower. I wrap the towel around me and quickly get dressed. "Thanks Tikki for always being around with me." Tikki giggles as I tickle her. 

     "Better not keep Chat waiting." I nod and walk out of the bathroom. I see Chat sitting on the floor. He was still wet from the rain. 

     "You should take a shower so that you don't get a cold." Chat shrugs. 

     "It doesn't matter. I won't get a cold. I have a pretty strong immune system." I shake my head and give Chat a towel. 

     "At least dry yourself off." Chat smiles and nods. Then he dries off his hair. 

     "So why did you run away from school, purrincess." I smile. It was a while since I last heard Chat tell me a pun. 

     "I believe Chloe was right. My friends were talking behind my back. If they really wanted to help me, then they would have said it straight to my face." I sigh and sit on my bed. Chat then sits next to me. 

     "Maybe they were trying to help you by keeping some distance. They may have noticed that you would have run away from them with direct contact." I groan and flop down on my bed. 

     "How do you know that Chat? Sometimes, I think things are the same as they were in China." I stop myself before I said anymore. Chat looks at me quizzically. 

     "China? What happened there?" I sigh and hold my pillow close to me. It had a cat face. 

     "You better get comfortable. It is a long story." Then I start my story.


	4. What really happened.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tells Chat about her past in China. It isn't exactly pleasant and saddening. Get ready to meet Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be updating as much in order to study for finals. it is Stop Week and next week is Finals!!!!! Also sorry it is so short. This really didn't have much on it.

(Marinette's P.O.V)

_11 years ago......3 months before Marinette moves..._

     "Marinette, Nǚ'ér. Come downstairs for breakfast." I groan and get out of bed. I didn't want to go to school. The other kids bullied me. Even Felix Agreste. I sigh and walk downstairs. 

     "Maman, I don't want to go to school. The other kids bully me." Maman smiles at me. She pats my head. 

     "Always remember there are people that care about you. So don't let them all get to you." I nod and Maman smiles. "Here, for you. You dad bought it for you when he went into the market." I look at the bracelet. It had a black cat and a ladybug on it. It was beautiful. 

     "Thank you, Maman. I'll take care of it." I put it on and smile. Maman smiles and we head off towards my school. I sit in class in the front and Felix sits next to me.

     "Good Morning Marinette. How did you sleep?" I scoot away from him and he chuckles. I shiver at that sound and he grabs my wrist. I flinch in pain and he smiles. "Answer me." He growls and I slide away. 

     "I slept well. T-Thank you for asking me." He lets go of me and seems satisfied with himself. 

     "Next time you don't answer me, I will make your life a living hell." I nod silently and Felix smiles at me. Good thing in 3 months, I'm moving away from here. I'm going to Paris, France. I couldn't tell Felix that, he would get angry at me. I sigh and listen to the lecture for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

     "Marinette, come over here." I jump at the sound of Felix's voice. I slowly turn to face Felix. 

     "Y-Yes." I only manage to squeak it out. He smiles and it just frightens me. 

     "Why do you act so afraid of me?" I twiddle my thumbs as he stares at me intensely. 

     "Because it seems that you bully me." He runs his hand through his hair and sighs. 

     "Tell me if anyone is bothering you. If they are then I'll deal with them myself." Then he walks away. I am left feeling a bit happy. Was Felix caring about me? That seemed impossible. But for some reason, it made me feel happy inside. I skip home and hear a soft meow from inside of a dark alleyway. I jump at the sound but see a black cat walk toward me. I squat down and held out my hand for the cat to sniff. It looked at me skeptically and then put its head underneath my hand. I pet it carefully and see that it was hungry. I take out a rice bar and hold it out towards it. It sniffs it and then takes a bite. 

     "You're such a good Kitty. You're much better than Felix." The cat looks at me with its big green eyes and I smile. It purrs as I pet it some more. Maybe Maman and Papa will let me keep it. I hold out my arms and smile. "Come here, Kitty." It automatically jumps into my arms and snuggles in. It meows and I take it home with me. 

     "Maman! Papa!" They look at me when I walk in. 

     "Marinette, what is that?" I hold out the cat to them and smile. 

     "It is a Māomī." I smile and Maman and Papa look at eat other. 

     "Honey, we can't take him." I give them my puppy dog eyes. 

     "Why not?" I quiver my lip and Papa has to look away. 

     "Because he might have diseases." I look at them sadly. 

     "I need someone to talk to. I think Chaton here will be able to help me talk out my feelings." The cat meows at its new name, I just made up. "Please...Maman and Papa. Can I please keep Chaton?" They look at each other. 

     "Fine, but we need to take him to the vet first." I give them a big happy smile when I hug Chaton, my new cat. He meows and kicks my face. I giggle. The next day, we go to the vet and get him checked out for everything which is all negative. Then every night, I talk to Chaton about all my feelings. 


	5. The 2nd month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette continues her story of the past. Marinette starts to get bullied more by the people around her and Felix starts to act differently around Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it is Stop Week, but I procrastinate so much that I don't really. A bad habit, I know.

(Marinette's P.O.V)

_2 months before moving to Paris....._

"Marinette! Wake up! It is time for school!" I groan again. I never want to go to school again. Chaton licks me on the face and meows. Then I feel his weight on my stomach. 

     "Alright! Alright! I'm getting up. Just get off me Chaton." He moves as I get up and pet him on the head. He meows and licks my hand. I smile and get dressed. I head into the living room and see Papa and Maman eating. "Good morning, Papa." I give Papa a kiss. "Good morning, Maman." I also give her a kiss. Then I sit down and start eating. 

     "Let's go Marinette. Or else you will be late for school." I groan, but Chaton pushes his head against my leg. 

     "Alright, Chaton." I pick him up and give him a kiss on top of his head. He licks my cheek as I put him down again. "Be a good boy Chaton." Then I am out the door. And head to school.

* * *

 

     "Good morning Marinette." I slowly turn to face Felix. 

     "G-Good m-morning Felix." He nods and just sits down. He seems down. Then I feel an aching pull on my heart. He seems so sad. "Felix are you alright?" He looks at me and I see the tiredness in his eyes. He tries to hide it. 

     "Yeah, I'm fine." I hesitantly put my hand on his shoulder and pat him. I turn away from him and sigh. Why am I doing this to Felix of all people? Then class starts. 

* * *

 

(Felix's P.O.V)

     "Hey, Marinette." I see Marinette get pushed to the side and hits a wall. I am there quickly and help her up. 

     "Are you okay, Marinette?" She looks at me and nods. 

     "T-Thank you." I nod and let her go. I sigh and scratch my head. Why am I being so nice to her? I walk back into the classroom. I'm sure this is hate. At the end of the day, I go home to my huge mansion. 

     "Where were you, Felix?" I look up at mother. 

     "I was at school." She nods and she looks back at her work. 

     "Good. Now go I have work to do." I bow and walk away. 

     "Yes, Mother." I walk into my room and sit at my desk. I sigh and turn on my computer. I start to do my homework for school. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

     I sit at dinner with Mother across the table. We were eating in silence and only the clinking of forks against plates. "How was school today?" I look up at Mother. 

     "Good, how was your day at work?" She sighs and looks up at me with a cold glare.

     "The same since your father left me. Now I have to raise you and I cannot do that correctly since I do not have any time. I have to make sure that you have to stay in school." Mother looks at me with a cold eye. "You look just like your father. The man that I despise." I want to crawl into a hole and never meet this woman again, but she is all I have for now. Well, maybe except for Marinette possibly.

 

 


	6. The last day before Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is going to move tomorrow. What happens when Felix finds out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that last one was so short. I didn't really have many ideas, but now I have a ton. Hope you guys like it. Also, I think that this chapter is very emotional.

(Marinette's P.O.V)

_The day before Marinette moves....._

     I'm moving today! Today is the last day of school! I'm so happy! I hug Chaton and he meows. I giggle as I kiss his head. "You're going with us Chaton." He meows and follows me as I walk downstairs. "Good morning, Maman." Maman smiles when she sees me. 

     "Good Morning, Marinette. Māomī." Chaton meows in return and goes to eat from his bowl. I sit on the chair and hum happily to myself. "You seem very happy today. Are you all ready to pack?" I nod and Maman puts a plate of pastries in front of me. The aroma tickles my nose. Maman and Papa always make the best pastries. I happily take a bite out of it. 

     "Good Morning everyone." I see Papa walk into the room. 

     "Gowf Mawrihg, Pape" Papa laughs and kisses me on the cheek. I finish my food and put it in the sink. Then I head with Maman to school. I see Maman talk to the teacher while I walk to my seat. 

     "Why are you so happy today Marinette?" Felix looks at me confused. He has been treating me very nicely for the last two months although almost all the time I've known him, he has been very mean. 

     "I'm not coming to school tomorrow?" He raises his eyebrow. 

     "Why not?" I look away from him and towards the teacher. 

     "You'll find out soon!" Then the teacher starts the class. 

* * *

 

     At the end of the day, before everyone leaves the teacher calls me up to the front. "Okay, everyone! Listen up please." The class turns their attention to me and the teacher. "I want you all to say your farewells to Marinette. She is moving to Paris tomorrow." I smile and Felix just stares at me blankly. I don't know what he is thinking, but I just smile at him. Then we are dismissed. Maman picks me up as always and we head home. An hour later, the doorbell is rung. I open the door and see a beautiful lady. She had blue eyes and bright golden hair. 

     "Hello, I am Ms. Pasteur. My son is Felix Agreste. Has he been here?" I shake my head. She sighs. Then Maman comes from behind. 

     "Hello, Ms. Pasteur. What happened to your son?" Maman looks concerned. I was concerned for Felix. He finally treated me like a good friend. 

     "He hasn't come home for an hour. I'm.....worried about him." Maman sends me into the kitchen and Chaton looks up at me with his big green eyes. 

     "I'm worried about Felix, Chaton. I know I used to talk badly about him in the past, but now I'm scared for him. I got it." I hug Chaton close to me. "I'll look for him when Maman and Papa are asleep." Chaton meows and I wait. Luckily Maman and Papa went to bed early for the night since we have to wake up early. I bring an umbrella and Chaton follows me. Then in a dark alleyway, I see Felix balled up. "Felix?" He flinches and looks up at me.

     "Marinette." He says my name in his old harsh voice. "What are you doing here?" I sigh and see Chaton in the dark. It was really hard to see him though.

     "Your mother came to my house. She asked where you were. Since we are good friends, I thought-" But I was cut off.

     "Why did you ever think we were friends?" I was taken aback. "You just want to move to Paris because you want to get away from me." I shake my head. 

     "No! That isn't true! Maman and Papa thought it was a good idea to move. You are a good person Felix. I want us to keep on being friends even though we live in different places." I hear Felix scoff. 

     "You really think that we can be friends if you move to another place. You'll forget about me when you move over there. So I'll make an impression on you so that you will never forget me." The tone of his voice turned dark at the last second. I shivered and it felt like all the good stuff he did for me, disappeared. "Yes, I'll make sure that you stay with me, princess!" Then he rushes at me with something in his hand. I am frozen with fear until Chaton jumps out of the dark in front of me. He attacks Felix and cuts him across the face. "Get away from me you mangy street cat." He thrusts the thing in his hand onto Chaton and Chaton stops moving.

     "Chaton!" Felix throws Chaton to the side and I try to run over to Chaton, but Felix grabs me. 

     "Where do you think you're going, Princess." I am scared. I looked at Chaton and he was twitching. I look at Felix and he had a huge cut running down his right eye. I try to struggle against Felix. 

     "LET ME GO!" Felix covers my mouth with his hand. 

     "Not until I had my fun with you, Princess." Then I feel something cold and wet on my back. I am scared Chaton. Chaton had stopped moving and his fur was all wet. Then pain explodes on my lower back. I scream from the pain and I hear Felix laugh. "I'll gouge out your lower spine so you can never leave me!" The pain in my back keeps escalating. Then I see Chaton roll on his back facing me. He was in pain. I had to help him, but he was in pain too. 

     "Hey, you stop!" Then I am knocked to the ground. I hear footsteps as Felix runs past my vision. 

     "This isn't over yet, princess." Then he leaves me. The rain felt cold on my back and the pain in my back was excruciating. I try to crawl towards Chaton and grab him with my hands. His body was cold. There was red stuff on my hands as I held him close to me. Then I start to cry as there was no heartbeat heard from the cold body of Chaton. Then I fell into darkness.

* * *

 

     I woke up in a hospital room and see Maman and Papa looking down at me. "Maman.....Papa?" They start to cry. 

     "Oh, Marinette. Don't you ever go out at night again!" They tackle me in hugs, but my lower back stings. I flinch in pain and they immediately let go of me. 

     "What happened?" Maman and Papa look at each other. 

     "You were attacked by a man. Someone stopped them and Felix brought you to the hospital. I flinch. I wanted to tell them that Felix was the one that did this to me, but the words wouldn't come out. "Chaton tried to protect you, but the man stabbed him. Chaton is.....dead." I froze. It felt like everything was crumbling down on me. Everything was taken away by him. By Felix. Then there was a knock on the door. The doctor came in. 

     "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. I am Dr. Xun Jiang. I have come to see your daughter, Marinette's condition." Maman and Papa move out of the way as Dr. Xun Jiang walks closer to me. "Hello, Marinette. How are you today?" I smile at the doctor. 

     "I am feeling a bit dull, but I am alright." I smile and Dr. Xun Jiang scribbles something down. 

     "Okay, before I let you go, I have to ask you one more question." I nod and look at the door. I see Felix glaring at me. Then everything comes back. The pain, the knife. Everything comes back to me. "Do you remember who attacked you yesterday night?" Felix shakes his head at me. Then he drags his finger across his neck. Then he puts his finger to his lips.  _Be quiet._ I swallow hard. 

     "No, I don't remember who it was." Dr. Xun Jiang nods and writes something down. 

     "Good, you will be discharged tonight, so you can make it in time for your flight. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Goodbye Marinette." I nod and Dr. Xun Jiang nods at Felix. Felix just continues to stare at me. Then he saunters in. He has a fake smile plastered on his face. 

     "Hello, Marinette." I flinch away from his voice. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." Maman and Papa smile at him. 

     "We never really thanked you for how much you saved our little girl that night." Felix nods taking the compliment, even though he was the one that did this to me. 

     "It was nothing. I had to help a friend in need. Marinette, I am sorry for the death of Chaton." He looks at me with a face sad face, but I could see the real happiness in his eyes. 

     "Thank you for your concern, Felix." I had to almost growl it out. Thanks to him, Chaton was dead. Thanks to him, My back will have scars. Thanks to him, I will never forget him. Then at 8 pm, I am discharged and on a plane to Paris, France. I never forget Felix and what he did to Chaton.

 


	7. A Redo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette decides to make amends with her friends. Chat gives her support and she does. But who is the mysterious person looming in the background?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Procrastination is the name and I'm going to fail all of my finals! Yeah! But really, I have like 3 Bs and 3 As in my classes. Sometimes I really hate school.

(Marinette's P.O.V)

     "Yeah, so that's the story. The reason why I'm so paranoid that my friends will leave in the dust." I wipe the tears from my face. Chat hugs me trying to make me feel better. "Thanks, Chat." I hug him back and give in to his warmth. 

     "Well, I think that your friends were trying to help you. Just talk to them tomorrow. I think that they are very worried about you." I sigh and nod. 

     "I'll call Alya and Nino right now." I let go of Chat and get my phone. I had multiple miss calls from Nino, Alya, and even Adrien. I decide to call Alya first. The phone only rings once before she picks up. 

     "Marinette!" I hold the phone away from my ear and then bring it back. 

     "Hey, Alya." Then I hear a relaxed sigh behind the phone. 

     "Thank goodness, girl. You scared me. I thought that you were going to turn into an Akuma." I chuckle as I see Chat smile at me. 

     "No, I'm really fine Alya. I'm sorry that I scared you. I only ran away today because I thought Chloe was right. I thought she was right about everything. I even thought she was right about you guys. I'm so sorry for thinking that was you saying all those things. Can you ever forgive me?" I could hear Alya sigh again. 

     "No, I'm not angry at you. You don't have to ask me for forgiveness. I already forgive you. If it wasn't for Adrien, then Nino and I would have never guessed that you were in pain. We tried to talk to you about it, but you ran before anything. I guess you could say you were paranoid about us, huh?" I laugh and feel all the tension from before leaving my body. "So, girl. What do you plan to do tomorrow about Chloe?" I shrug. 

     "I don't yet, but I'll think about something." I could almost see Alya smiling. "Thank you, Alya. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Then I hang up. Chat smiles at me. 

     "See it wasn't that bad." I shake my head and start to call Nino. "Um.....Marinette? Can I use your restroom?" I nod my head and let Chat go to my restroom. Underneath the door was a green flash. Then Nino picks up.

     "Marinette. We were so worried about you." I sigh and lay back on my bed. 

     "Yeah, I learned that from Alya. Thanks for trying to help me when I tried to reject your guy's help. I was paranoid and stupid. I'm so very sorry. Can you forgive me?" I could hear Nino laugh.

     "Do you think that all of us are mad at you, Marinette? Cause if that's the case, then you can forget it. Don't ask for our forgiveness. We were never angry with you. We just believed that you needed time to think and reflect on what Chloe has done to you." I nod. 

     "Wait, how did you know that Chloe was the one that hurt my feelings?" I hear Nino grow paranoid over the phone. 

     "Adrien told us. He that Chat Noir showed him a video that Chloe gave you and showed it to." I look at the bathroom. 

     "Hold on Nino." I mute my phone and continue to look at the bathroom door. 

     "CHAT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I could hear him laugh on the other side. 

     "Not a chance Marinette!" I shake my head and unmute my phone. 

     "Sorry, Nino. My mom called me down for something." I could hear Nino's approval. "But really thank you for actually caring about me when I thought that you actually said those things about me." I run my back and feel the scars. Unlike some people. 

     "No prob, Marinette. But I have to go or else my dad will yell at me." I chuckle and end the call. Chat was still in the restroom. I sigh and decide to call Adrien. 

* * *

 

(Adrien/Chat's P.O.V)

     "What's the matter, kid?" I look panically at Plagg.

     "Marinette is going to call me now. I have to put my phone on vibrate." I successfully put my phone on vibrate before Marinette calls me. I immediately answer it. "H-Hey, Marinette! How are you?" I could hear her shuffling outside of the bathroom door. 

     "I'm good. Thank you for helping me. You were only trying to help. And I have to thank Chat Noir for showing you that video or you guys would have never noticed." I'm glad she is finally praising me.

     "No problem Marinette. You are a talented and kind girl. I didn't know Chloe could do this to you. I'm sorry that this happened. I'm going to talk to Chloe tomorrow. And if she threatens you again with that video, just know Nino, Alya, and I will always be there to help you." I could hear her sniff. 

     "Thank you so much, Adrien. That really means a lot to me. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" I nod. 

     "Alright. Bye, Marinette." Then I hang up the phone call. I look at Plagg and smile. He had already finished his cheese. 

     "You look like a fool in love." I shake my head at him and look at the door. 

     "Plagg, Claws out!" Then I transform into Chat Noir. I try to open the door, but it is locked. "Marinette? Why is the door locked?" I could hear her chuckle on the other side. 

     "This is punishment for showing my friends that video without telling me." I chuckle nervously. Then the door opens and Marinette pulls on my arm. "And this-" She kisses my cheek without warning. "Is a thank you for helping me." I rub my cheek and Marinette bops my nose with her finger. "Now go home, I have to get ready for school tomorrow." I nod and leave from her balcony. 

     "Yes! Best day of my life." I yell into the air as I'm far enough from Marinette's house. I arrive home quickly and change into my PJs. I look up at my ceiling with a wide smile on my face. Best day of my life.

* * *

 

(UNKNOWN'S P.O.V)

     "11 years have gone by. I hope she hasn't forgotten about me after all this time." I look at her parent's pastry shop as I pass by. I smile. Then I arrive at my late uncle's house. I get out of the car and walk inside. Then I see my uncle standing at the top of the staircase. "Hello, Uncle." I bow and put my hand where my heart is in respect. Uncle Gabriel was not a force to be messed with. Unless his plans went as expected. He looks at me with a stern look. 

     "Welcome back, Felix. I hope that you can help me with my experiment." I smile and raise my head. 

     "Of course, Uncle. As long as I get what I want." 


	8. The new transfer student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone makes a surprise entrance into Marinette's life. How will Marinette coop with the new drastic turn of her life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have a test tomorrow in AP Chem, but oh well. I'm updating for you guys. School closed down for tomorrow and Friday! I'm so happy. No tests, but they are all on Monday :(

(Marinette's P.O.V)

     "Come on Marinette. I'll be great to see everyone after you reunited with them." I smile at Tikki. 

     "I never really said thank you for helping me. I know that you couldn't come out since Chat was here." Tikki giggles as I hug her. 

     "Oh, that's fine. As long as you give me cookies!" I chuckle and head to school early. I wait in the front for Alya and Nino.

     "Hey, girl!" I see Alya run up to me and hug me. 

     "Hey, Alya. It's great to be like this again." I hug her and then separate. "Hey, Nino. Hows the new mixtape going?" He shows me a mixtape. 

     "Just needs a bit of tweaking until it's finished. Oh, hey Adrien." I turn around to face Mr. Perfect. But he seemed to be off today. 

     "Hey, Nino. Hey, Alya." Then he looks at me and he perks up. "Hey! Marinette." He comes in close to me. "Are you alright? I tried to find you, but I couldn't find. You know?" I giggle and nod. 

     "Thank you, Adrien for concerning about me, but I'm fine." Then we stay like that staring at each other until Alya breaks us up. 

     "Okay, lovebirds. Break it up. So did you hear the new news? There is a new transfer student from China. Maybe Marinette can communicate with him." It was a guy. I hope it wasn't Felix. 

     "Whoa, a guy. From China. Maybe Marinette might know him." Then I see Adrien turn angry. There was a wicked glance in his eye. 

     "That's impossible." It almost sounded like he growled it out. I put my hand on his shoulder and it seems to ease off the wickedness. 

     "Are you alright?" Adrien then smiles. 

     "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Let's just get into the class." Then the bell rings and I sit down in my usual spot next to Alya. Chloe seemed like she was going to rip my head off. Madame Bustier walks in. 

     "Alright class, settle down. Today we have a new transfer student. He is Adrien's cousin, Felix Agreste." Then it almost seemed like the devil himself walked in. Then I remember Chaton.

     "Hello everyone. My name is Felix Agreste. I hope that we all get along. Even with you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." I had to flinch away from his voice. This wasn't going to be like China all over again. I grit my teeth.

     "Back away from her Felix." Felix turns his attention to Adrien. He smiles at him. 

     "Well, the cat has some teeth. I won't do anything for now." Then he glares at me and smiles. "Marinette." I shrink back into my chair. Then I see that his gaze turned soft. "Why haven't you contacted me for the last 11 years?" I almost snarled at him. 

     "Do you really think that I would contact a bastard like you?" Then the bell rings. Felix smiles as I walk out of the room with Alya, Nino, and Adrien. Adrien seemed very protective of me for some reason.

     "Marinette, what was with you back then? You seemed to be afraid and mean to Felix at the same time." I look at Alya and sigh. 

     "Yeah, Mari. You seemed nothing like your usual self." I shake my head. 

     "Sorry, guys. I just couldn't cope with seeing someone from China that I used to know. Felix used to bully me when I was younger. He even killed my cat. That is why I'm scared of him." I shouldn't tell them that he hurt me. Alya will try to kill him. 

     "Okay, but moving onto a lighter point. You know the Spring Dance is coming up. Have you decided who to ask yet, Adrien." I shake my head and try to move away from the group before Alya can call on me. The Spring Dance. I didn't go last year since I'm too busy being Ladybug. I walk to the entrance of the school so I can go home and get lunch, but I was grabbed from behind and slammed into the wall. 

     "Marinette." I shiver at the voice and look up to see Felix. His blue eyes were piercing my very soul, but I had to keep my posture. 

     "What do you want, Felix?" He chuckles darkly. 

     "I want to know why you were such a bitch to me in the classroom?" He grabs my hand and squeezes it. I wince in pain. 

     "Stop it. I'm not your plaything anymore!" I slap him across the face and he looks away from me. Then in a split second, his attention is turned back to me. 

     "You shouldn't have done that!" He tries to slap me and I close my eyes bracing for the impact, but it never comes. "What? Who are you?" I slowly open my eyes and I see Chat grabbing a hold of Felix's wrist. 

     "I can bet you that it's best if you leave this girl, for now, Felix." Chat bears his teeth at Felix showing sharp fangs. Felix clicks his tongue and Chat lets go of his wrist. "Now go." Chat glares at Felix and Felix walk out of the crevice between the school and the entrance. 

     "Thanks, Chat. You really saved me." He smiles softly at me and holds out his hand. 

     "Come on, I'll take you home." I smile and nod my head I would like that.

* * *

 

(Adrien/Chat's P.O.V)

     I pull Marinette on her balcony and I look at the sky. It was clear. "Thanks, Chat. I really appreciate that you escorted me home." I puff out my chest trying to look good. 

     "Do not worry princess, I will protect you!" I kneel down on one knee and open my arms. Marinette laughs.

     "Okay, Kitty. Don't try to get all too attached to me. I bet you need to get home before your family misses you." I shrug. 

     "Maybe my father, but he only treats me like a pet. I don't really have a lot of freedom. I literally had to beg him to let me go to school." I pout and Marinette laughs. 

     "Okay, kitty. You better go home. Or else, your family will get mad at you." Marinette bops me on the nose and I smile. 

     "Wait before I go home princess, a knight like me deserves a reward. Maybe a kiss on the lips perhaps?" I smile and Marinette shakes her head. 

     "No way kitty. But you better go home. I don't think your family will be happy." I nod and stand up.

     "True, then there is one way to get my reward." Marinette crosses her arms. 

     "Oh, and how is that kitty?" I give her a quick kiss on the cheek then jump off her balcony. "CHAT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I laugh as I run towards my house. Then I detransform there. Then there is a knock on my door. I redo my posture and stand up straight. 

     "Come in." The door opens that Felix walks in. 

     "I need your help, Adrien. I need to know what Marinette likes and what she hates. I need to become someone that she needs." I see a crazy look in his eyes. He was acting strange, but doesn't he know that Marinette already hates him?

     "I don't know, Felix. Marinette only stutters around me. She also doesn't really talk to me." I try to keep my cool as Felix runs his hand through his pale blonde hair. 

     "Then do you know if Marinette likes someone called Chat. He is in a black leather suit. That is all I know. If she does, then I have to eliminate him from the chessboard." Felix starts to chuckle as he thinks about it. Then that makes him an enemy. I can't trust Felix, not after what Marinette just told me.

     "I know that Chat likes someone named Ladybug. They save Paris from the villain Hawkmoth." Felix stops ranting to himself. 

     "So, if he breaks Marinette's heart by getting together with this Ladybug, then she'll come running to me. All Hawkmoth needs is someone to control." Felix turns his gaze up to me. "Don't say a word to anyone, Adrien. Or else, no one will ever find you." Then he walks out of my room. I sigh and sit down in my chair. 

     "I don't like him one bit, kid. He has a bad aura around him." Plagg sits on my desk in front of me. 

     "He wants to break Marinette's heart. I can't let that happen. I don't know what to do." Plagg shrugs. 

     "I can't help you there, kid. But I might know someone who might. Follow me." Plagg flies into my shirt and I walk out the house after telling Natalie that I was going out for a walk. I wonder who I'm going to meet. 

* * *

 

(Felix's P.O.V)

     I walk into uncle's butterfly room. I already knew about the miraculous and his powers. He was Hawkmoth.

     "Uncle, I need to take down Chat. He is an obstacle to me." Uncle Gabriel starts to laugh.

     "What makes you think, I will help you?" I chuckle and look uncle straight in his pale blue and grey eyes. 

     "I know you want to get the Ladybug miraculous and Chat Miraculous. I will defeat them for you if you akumatize me." Uncle rubs his chin. 

     "I will akumatize you on one reason. If you can get Marinette Dupain-Cheng akumatized too. She is a vital plan to my scheme. Do you understand?" I bow with respect and smile. 

     "Yes, uncle. Then Marinette and I will be together forever!" Then Uncle Gabriel turns into his suit. The first time I saw him do it. 

     "Nooroo, Dark Wings, Rise!" Then he changes into Hawkmoth. A white butterfly flies into his palm. He covers it with his other palm and I see the dark energy pulsating into the butterfly. Then when he removes his hand, the white butterfly has turned black with purple streaks running through it. Then the butterfly flies towards me and flies into the bracelet that Marinette left behind. Then a purple butterfly mark forms around my face. "Hello, Chat Blanc. You will get what you want in return you know what you must do." I smile and look up at Uncle. 

     "Of course, uncle. Or should I say Hawkmoth." Then my whole body turns into a bubbly dark matter changing my appearance. I walk over to the mirror and look at myself. I had a red bell on my neck. I had a white leather suit with fur lining around my wrists and ankles. I had cat ears on my head and a mask covering my eyes and nose. My eyes had turned purple. "I like this look, I should keep it for a while." Then I jump out the window and towards Marinette's house. I wonder if Marinette will be happy to see me? Then I jump onto her balcony. 


	9. That bastard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has turned into Chat Blanc. He meets Marinette in her room, but Marinette guesses the wrong person. Will the real Chat be able to dave her in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many free days, I can do this even with finals next week. School is out!!!!!

(Marinette's P.O.V)

     I sat at my desk doodling for my new design. "I didn't know you could draw, princess." I chuckle as I hold up my new sketch. 

     "I thought you knew. I always like to design my own clothes." I could hear Chat laugh. 

     "Those look very good." I feel Chat nuzzle against my cheek. I giggle. 

     "Chat, stop it. That tickles." Then my chair turns around and I see Chat Noir, but he was pure white. His eyes were purple and his suit was pure white. 

     "Hello, purrincess." I am frozen. I can't say anything, but be confused. 

     "Chat?" He smiles. 

     "That isn't my full name. Can you say it for me please?" His fingers twirl around my hair. Playing with it. 

     "Chat Noir." He shakes his head. 

     "Wrong Princess. I'm Chat Blanc. I'm here for you. Now come quietly or you don't want your friends to get hurt." I sigh and look at Chat. He wasn't the same right now, but I know he was the same deep inside. 

     "I can help you Chat. Don't give him to Hawkmoth." I touch his face and he purrs in my hands. 

     "Then come with me." I sigh and nod. He picks me up and he runs across the roofs of Paris. Good thing I had Tikki with me just in case anything happens. He then jumps into an abandoned building. He walks through a door and it leads to a room filled with cells. All of them are empty as Chat puts me into one of them and locks the door. "Stay inside. It is dangerous to go inside." He turns to leave, but I grab onto his tail. 

     "Wait! You aren't going to hurt my friends at all right?" Chat nods. 

     "As long as you follow my orders. I need to get Ladybug's attention." I sigh. I see Tikki pop out of my sweats pocket and Chat walks away. 

     "Chat has been akumatized." But I see Tikki shake her head. 

     "It might be him or it might not. But I cannot tell. He seems unwell." I nod and sit down on the floor. I just had to wait until the right moment to take Chat's Akuma. It was the only thing that I have to be after. All I can do is sit and wait. 

* * *

 

(Adrien's P.O.V)

     The bell rings for class, but Marinette isn't anywhere to be seen. Where was she? "Hey, Nino. Have you seen Marinette?" He shakes his head at Alya. 

     "No, I haven't seen her at all. Is she coming late to school today?" Alya just shrugs. 

     "Let's just hope that she is alright." We walk inside and I see Felix enter. He had a huge smile on his face. 

     "Why are you smiling, Felix?" He looks at me with the happiest smile on his face. 

     "Why do you want to know, cousin?" I shrug and sit down. Felix must have done something to Marinette last night. I look into my shirt to see Plagg just shrugging. I had to see if Marinette was okay. I didn't want her to mess with Felix, not after what he did. During the rest of the class, I see Alya, Nino, and even myself looking at the door. Marinette hasn't come all day. Now I was worried. During lunch, Alya tries to call her with no luck. 

     "Marinette isn't picking up her phone. Something must have happened." I look at Felix as he leaves the school. 

     "I think we should go over to her house. We have to see if everything is alright." Nino and Alya follow me as I ask Gorilla to drive towards Marinette's house. When we arrive we greet Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, then we go upstairs. 

     "Marinette?" I open up the hatch and she was nowhere to be seen. Alya and I check everywhere while Nino tells her parents. Marinette was missing and I have a hunch that Felix might know where Marinette is.

* * *

 

(Marinette's P.O.V)

     I don't know how long, I've been inside of here. Chat keeps bringing me meals to keep me fed. "Tikki, can you go outside to see what is happening?" The little Kwami nods and disappears. If Tikki wasn't with me then I would have gone mad. 

     "Hello there, princess." I look up to see Chat in his akumatized costume. 

     "Whatever happened to you, Chat. Maybe I can help." Chat laughs and smiles. Then he turns a hard gaze towards me. 

     "You can help, Marinette. All you need to do is become angry or sad. Become an Akuma like me." I shake my head and then there are hands around my throat through the gate. I start to gasp for air. "You don't have the right to refuse me." Then he lets go and I cough. I put a hand to my throat which was throbbing with pain.

     "You don't have to do this Chat. Please just let me go!" Chat shakes his head.

     "Sorry, princess. I have to do what Hawkmoth says." Then he leaves me alone in this cell.

     "Marinette! What did he do to you?" I shake my head at Tikki who just looks at my neck. "We have to get you out of here." I shake my head again.

     "Tikki he will hurt my friends and family." Tikki sighs and hugs me.

     "Not if you de-evilize him. Then everything will go back to normal." I look at Tikki who looks at me with her sad eyes. Then I smile. 

     "Alright Tikki. Spots On!" Then I transform and break out of my cell. 

* * *

 

(Felix's P.O.V)

     I look at the empty cell that Marinette used to be in. It was broken from the outside. It either must have been Chat Noir or Ladybug. "ARGH!" I punch the wall and leave a huge crater there. If it was Chat Noir, I'll kill him. 

     "Patience, Felix. If Chat Noir or Ladybug took Marinette, then she will lead us to their miraculous." Then the butterfly symbol disappears. I smile in the dark. 

     "Let's make a ruckus." Then I head out to lay waste to Paris.


	10. Mistaken Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Blanc is beginning to cause harm to all of Paris. Ladybug finds out that Chat Blanc wasn't who she thought he was. But Marinette has a night on the town ending in disaster. Will Chat Blanc be stopped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost cried while writing this Chapter, well in addition to listening to music and watch ing Baby Driver.

(Marinette's P.O.V) 

     "Tikki, Spots Off." I detransform and collapse on my bed. So tiring. 

     "Marinette, you're overdoing yourself. You should just rest." I nod at Tikki and fall asleep. 3 hours later my alarm goes off. I get up and get ready then I go downstairs. Then I see Maman crying on Papa's Shoulders. 

     "Maman?" She looks up and her eyes widen when she sees me. 

     "Marinette?!" She jumps to hug me. Then Papa hugs me. "Where have you been?" I open my mouth, but then quickly close them.

     "Ladybug rescued me from an Akuma. I was trapped there. How long was I gone?" Maman let's go of me and looks at Papa. 

     "You've been gone a whole week. Everyone has been so worried about you. But we're so glad that you're safe." I smile and hug Maman. 

     "I missed you Maman, Papa." I start to feel tears running down my face. "Oh, I'm going to be late for school. See you both later." Then I pick up my bag and run out to class. When I get there, there was no one there yet. I sit down waiting for everyone. 

     "I'm sure everyone will ecstatic that you are back. I'm sure of it." I nod at Tikki and the door opens. I look and see Alya. 

     "Marinette!" I smile and Alya hugs me. "I've missed you so much." I hug her back and see Nino come in. 

     "Guys, Marinette is back!" Then the whole class comes on. They all hug me and I smile. I've missed them all so much. Then I see Adrien walk in. He gave me the biggest smile and hug when he saw me. 

     "Marinette! What happened to you?" I sigh and sit back down. 

     "I was kept hostage by Chat Noir." Adrien shakes his head. 

     "How?" I shrug my shoulders. "Chat Noir was seen patrolling the city. Ladybug was nowhere in sight." I shrug again. 

     "Was his suit color?" Adrien looks at me. 

     "Black, like it always is." Then that means Chat Blanc isn't Chat Noir. Then I see Felix walk into the classroom. His attention is turned to me and I see a flash of purple in his eyes. I walk backward and hit Kim.

     "Hey, Marinette. You alright?" I don't even look at him. Felix just smiled at me. 

     "Marinette, you're back." I shake my head and hide behind Adrien. 

     "You never left. You were him the whole time. You tricked me." Felix chuckles. 

     "I don't know what you are talking about, Marinette." Then the bell rings and everyone gets into their seats.

* * *

 

(Adrien's P.O.V)

     During Lunch, Marinette seems to back away from Felix by hiding behind me. She was shivering. Felix has done something to her. I took her to behind the school and made sure that no one was watching. "Marinette, what did Felix do to you. Please, I don't want him to hurt you." I never even knew how much I cared about Marinette. She looks me in the eyes and I just stare into her deep blue orbs. They almost sucked me in.

     "Thanks for caring, Adrien. I believe that Felix has been akumatized. I think he is called Chat Blanc. He told me that he wanted me to become akumatized." I had to let go of her to squeeze my fingers into a fist. I nod and smile at Marinette. Then there was a loud boom. The ground shook and I saw smoke rising into the sky. "Marinette go hide." She looks at me and nods. Then she runs. I sigh as I watch her run from my sight. 

     "Come on, kid. This Akuma could be very dangerous." I nod and pump out my fist. 

     "Plagg, Claws out!" Then I transform.

* * *

 

(Marinette's P.O.V)

     "Adrien must be very protective of you to let you run away." I nod at Tikki.

     "Yeah, but let's get ready. We have to fight Felix. Tikki, Spot's On!" Then I transform. I swing around the city and see Chat Noir. 

     "Chaton!" He turns his head and smiles at me. 

     "Hey, there bugaboo. I know who the Akuma is, but we have to stop him before he tries to find a certain girl." I giggle. 

     "And who is the lucky girl?" I see Chat grip his staff. 

     "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. We've helped her before. Remember the Evilistrator?" I nod. 

     "Then let's stop this Akuma, Kitty." We set out to find Chat Blanc. We find him at the bottom of the Eiffel tower. He smiles at us as we land in front of him.

     "Well, hello. Let me introduce myself. I am Chat Blanc. I want to turn Marinette Dupain-Cheng into an Akuma so that she will stay with me forever." Then he lashes put his claws on us. I dodge, but Chat starts to fight him. 

     "Chat be careful. He is probably after you too." Chat doesn't seem to hear me as he battles with Felix. I had to think of something. I look around but have no luck. When I look back at Felix and Chat, they are gone. "Chat! Chat!" I swing around and find them on the bridge. Felix had Chat's staff in his hands. "Stop!" I rush over to them, but Felix pushes me back. My cheek is grazed by his claws. 

     "Stay away. I need to end his life. He will get in my way of getting Marinette at my side." Chat starts to make choking sounds. I had to do something! I push Felix, but Felix tries to scratch me. Felix flies to the other side of the bridge, hitting a light pole. I turn around to see Chat rubbing his throat. Then his eyes widen. 

     "Ladybug, watch out!" Then there was a loud crack. I fall on the floor and look up to see Chat being pushed by Felix. There was a scratch on Chat's chest and I try to reach out. 

     "C-Chat....." Then Felix pushes him over. I get up and walk over to where Chat was pushed, but there were just bubbles in the water. "Chat!" I feel tears running down my eyes as I look at Felix. "Why?" Felix just looks at me with a cold look in his eyes.

     "He was in my way. I took care of him. Now, I'll make sure that Marinette stays by my side. If you get in my way, I'll deal with you too." Then he runs away and I'm left all alone. Then I start to cry.

     "Chat... Please be safe." I stay there in my ladybug outfit.

* * *

 

(Unknown P.O.V)

     "Master! I have found Chat Noir among the banks of the river." I walk down and see Chat Noir with my own eyes. Then he detransforms into his civilian self. 

     "We must get him back to the dojo. Come Wayzz, we must bring him back to health. He must ladybug before she turns into an Akuma." I help him up and bring him to the car. Then I bring him to the dojo and lay him on the ground. "Wayzz, please bring the bandages." Wayzz hands me the roll of bandages. 

     "Master, can you be sure that he will save Marinette in time?" I nod. 

     "Their love is far greater than the pain of Marinette's past. I am sure that Adrien will be able to save Marinette from the likes of Hawkmoth. If she does turn into an Akuma, Adrien will be able to save her. We must have faith in both of them." Then I take a sip of my green tea with Wayzz by my side. 


	11. Welcome, Miss Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the prettiest smiles hide the deepest secrets. The prettiest eyes have cried the most tears. The kindest hearts have felt the most pain. (Not my own quote)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was hospitalized and couldn't do anything since something happened. I'll be sure to try and update. Thanks for understanding. :)

(Marinette's P.O.V)

     "Chat...." I sob into my pillow as Tikki tries to comfort me. 

     "Marinette.....you didn't kill him. Stop blaming it all on yourself." I shake my head and look up at Tikki. The tears were still blurring up my vision. Tikki was just a flying red blot. 

     "Yes, I did Tikki. I tried to look for him underwater and on the banks. He wasn't there. P-Plus with that w-wound. He's sure to be gone forever." I curl up into a ball and the tears begin to fall again. 

     "Marinette, you still have to go to school as well. You don't want anyone to worry about you again." I shake my head.

     "I don't feel like going to school." Then I fall back on my bed looking at the ceiling. I hold up my hand to the ceiling and see the jingle of the bracelet that Adrien gave me for my birthday. I sigh and roll over on my side. "I've killed him." Then I felt a wave of cold crashing over me. 

     "Mari-" But the voice was cut off and replaced by another's voice. 

     "Hello, Miss Fortune." I sit up on my bed and look at the bracelet. It was purple, a dark purple. 

     "NO! Get out of my head!" I try to pull off the bracelet, but it wouldn't budge. 

     "Now, now. Marinette. I can be very understanding. Now you will become my Akuma. I've seen your past. A dark one, if I presume. It will be perfect for you to join my plan. If you do not you will see your family getting hurt." He pushes a picture into my head. It showed my mom and dad tied up. 

     "Mom! Dad! What have you done with them?" Then the picture disappeared. 

     "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. They will only be set free only if you give me what I want." He shows me the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

     "No. I won't do what you want." I rush downstairs and there was no one in the bakery. "MOM?! DAD?!" I couldn't find them. They were gone. Hawkmoth took them. 

     "See. I have your parents. Now, you will become my Akuma." I was empty. Hawkmoth had what I loved most. 

     "Fine. I'll do it, but I'll resist with all I am." I hear his laughter. 

     "I would like to see you try, Miss Dupain-Cheng. You will be my greatest Akuma yet. Welcome, Miss Fortune" Then my entire body is covered in dark matter. Then I cannot move my body and only see what it is doing. 

     "Tikki please warn Chat Noir." 

* * *

 

(Adrien's P.O.V)

     "Ugh....." I open my eyes and everything hurt. My chest, my head, everything. I look around the room. I wasn't home. I try to sit up, but it hurts to move. 

     "Do not move. You are hurt badly." There was an old guy with a Hawaiian shirt. He seemed to be helping me. I nod and lay back down as he unties the bandages from my chest. 

     "Where am I?" Then I see something green flash before my eyes. 

     "You are in my home, Chat Noir. You have been asleep for 3 days." 3 days! 

     "I have to go and find Marinette!" I try to get up again, but then the pain escalates. 

     "You are still healing. I cannot say the same for Marinette." Then I look at my chest and see a deep claw scratch. Then I remember. Felix did this to me. 

     "Felix. I have to find him." Plagg comes before my eyes. 

     "Calm down, kitten. He is right here." I look to see the blue eyes and pale blonde hair. 

     "Hey cousin." He was shirtless and had a big purple bruise on his shoulder. 

     "I'm going to-" But I was cut off. 

     "He has been through hell the last couple of days. Give him a break." I sigh and Plagg sits on my chest. 

     "What happened for the last three days?" Plagg looks at the old man and the old man nods. 

     "First let me introduce you. This is Master Fu. He is the last holder of all the miraculous. He was the one that gave me to you and Tikki to Ladybug. And speaking of Tikki." Then there was a ladybug themed kwami in front of me. 

     "Hello. I'm Tikki. Nice to meet you, Adrien." I nod. Then was Ladybug here? Maybe she knew how Marinette was doing?

     "Is Ladybug here as well?" Tikki looks at Plagg with a sad look.

     "No. But I can tell you how Marinette has been doing." I hear Felix scoff. 

     "I guess that saying is right then. So much evil in her." What did Felix mean?

     "What do you mean?" Felix smiles at me. 

     "The ones with the prettiest smiles hide the deepest secrets. The prettiest eyes have cried the most tears. The kindest hearts have felt the most pain. That purely describes Marinette." He chuckles. "Underneath that gentle girl, that darkness resides in her." I narrow my eyes at Felix. 

     "You did that to her! You took almost everything away from her! Her cat! You killed her cat! You made scars on her back and mind! Just so what?! So that she'll never forget you?! You hurt her so much and she has never forgotten. You know what her greatest fear is? It's for her life right now not to be turned to hell." Felix casts his eyes down. "And you know what you did by coming here, cousin?" Plagg and Tikki just stay silent. "YOU TURNED HER LIFE INTO HELL!" Master Fu smiles at me. 

     "Have you got it all out of your system?" I nod and Master Fu chuckles. "Wayzz, please give Felix an ice pack please." Then there was a turtle themed Miraculous. 

     "Yes, master." Then he gives Felix an ice pack. 

     "Adrien, a lot has happened since you feel into the water. You had an illness and your injuries have made it hard to heal you. Wayzz and I can only do so much. Marinette is in pain. With that pain, she has turned to darkness. Hawkmoth akumatized her into Miss Fortune. She is after Felix since she thinks you are dead. No one has been able to stop her. Ladybug cannot help you." Marinette.....has been akumatized. She was after Felix. Why would she think that Chat Noir is dead? 

     "Marinette cares a lot about you, Adrien. We believe that you are the only one that can save her." Tikki looked at me. And I saw the distress in her eyes. 

     "Did Marinette at least fight the Akuma?" Tikki nods. How does she know so much about Marinette?

     "She tried to fight Hawkmoth, but Hawkmoth took her parents. And Marinette cares a lot about her parent so she agreed." Master Fu helps me sit up. The pain was fading away more now. 

     "How did he get her parents?" I see Felix raise his hand. 

     "That was my fault. I took her parents. Hawkmoth and I had a deal." That blew my fuse. I got up and ignored the pain. I grabbed him by his bruise and he flinches in pain. 

     "Have some common sense. Do you think that Marinette will like you if you do all these things to her? She has gone through hell. First with Chloe and now you. I had to comfort her, but one thing is for certain." I squeeze his bruise and he yelps in pain. "Marinette is mine. You will not lay a hand on her otherwise, I will find you wherever you are and hurt you as much as you did to Marinette. Am I clear?" He nods and I let go of him. He rubs his shoulder and I sigh. I look at Tikki and she smiles. 

     "Marinette would not want you to do this. Even though she is hurt. She will try to forgive him." I sigh out of anger and look at Plagg. 

     "Can you take me to Ladybug? Maybe I can help her before I help Marinette. After all we are a team." I notice that everyone in the room exchanges glances. Even Felix was on it too. 

     "Um....Marinette is Ladybug. You will have to fight Ladybug as well." 


	12. Don't forget me....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien now knows that Marinette is Ladybug. Now he will try to do anything in his power to try and help Marinette. Felix is willing to help them too, but will they be enough to stop the pure darkness inside of Marinette? Meanwhile, Marinette is trying to fight her way to regain control of her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hard thing is that I have to think of new stuff to add. What the characters say. Maybe I should add another Character? What do you guys think?

(Tikki's P.O.V)

     "Marinette is Ladybug." Adrien looks at me with eyes of despair. I could already tell that Marinette meant a lot to him. 

     "That's why she thought I was dead. She saw me fall off into the river." He runs his hands through his hair and Master Fu walks up to him. 

     "Here take these. You will need them in order to fight Marinette." Adrien takes the painkillers and the water. He was shaking. I look over at Plagg. He was worried as well. 

      _Marinette has been through a lot. Why does she have to suffer through this?_ I sigh and sit down.

      _Marinette is strong. Do not worry Tikki. She will be saved. Watch when this is all over, she'll be smiling like she always has._ I look over at Plagg and he was smiling at me. 

      _I know she is strong, Plagg. But what if this experience changes her. What is she can't go back to the way things used to be?_ Plagg shakes his head. 

      _You'll never know if you don't try. You have to allow things to happen Tikki. You can't change the force of nature that is bound to happen._ I nod and Plagg flies over to me. He sits next to me and tries to give me comfort.  _You just have to believe in her._ I sigh and look at Adrien and Felix. They seemed determined to get Marinette back. 

      _I know. I know. I have to believe in everyone that is trying to save Marinette._ I sigh and watch the two of them try to make up a plan. 

* * *

 

(Alya's P.O.V)

     "Marinette! It's me! I'm your best friend. I know you have a kind heart and you wouldn't do this." I try to walk closer to her, but the wind was too strong. 

     "I am not Marinette! Marinette is gone! I am Miss Fortune now." She looks at me in a black ladybug themed suit. 

     "No! You aren't I know Marinette is inside of there fighting. She will overcome the darkness that you are. But we are built that way. We have both light and darkness inside of us and Marinette knows that more than anyone else. I know she has been through a lot, but please just give Marinette back Hawkmoth." Her laughter could be heard for miles around. 

     "Alya!" I look up and a building was about to fall onto me. I close my eyes shut and don't open them. "Open your eyes, Alya." I open them and see Chat Noir next to me.

     "How?" Nino comes running up to me. 

     "Alya! I'm so glad that you're safe." Nino hugs me and I hug him back. Then someone clears their throat. Oh, I forgot, Chat Noir was here. I blush as Nino and I separate from one another. 

     "Chat. I've cleared the area." I turn around to find a white themed Chat Noir. I see Chat nod and sigh. He looks at Nino and me.

     "You should get out of here too. This fight is going to be messy." I see the White Chat look at Marinette. 

     "Who are you?" The White Chat turns his gaze on me then on Chat Noir. 

     "I'm Chat Blanc. At your service." This guy was the one that hurt Marinette. I slap him across the face. 

     "You are the one that did this to Marinette." He casts his eyes down and nods. 

     "I know. That is why I'm trying to save her. She needs more help than she looks like she needs." He actually looks sympathetic. 

     "Alya, you have to trust him. We have something for you to do. Hawkmoth has Marinette's parents. That is the only reason why she agreed to turn into an Akuma. She tried to fight it, but Hawkmoth took her parents. So she agreed. If we can find Hawkmoth and her parents. Then if we rescue her parents then we can show Marinette she has no more reason to be an Akuma. She'll fight with all she has. Do you understand?" I nod. Marinette wouldn't agree to be an Akuma like this. It's good to hear that she tried to fight against Hawkmoth. 

     "Wait, where is Ladybug?" Then Chat Noir gaze turned sad. 

     "She won't be coming until we free Marinette." I look at Chat Noir. 

     "What do you mean she won't be coming?" Both of the Chats look at each other. 

     "Ladybug is preoccupied. She left us to deal with the Akuma." I nod and look at Nino. He shrugs. 

     "Alright. Please save Marinette." Both Chats have a determined look on their face. 

     "Of course we will. We will save Marinette." Then Nino pulls me away as we run to where it will be safe. 

* * *

 (Marinette's P.O.V)

     "Marinette! It's me. It's Chat Noir." I open my eyes to the sound of the voice. I look up at the only thing that gave light in the darkness. A tv screen. There I only saw the original Chat Noir. 

     "Chat? Chat!" I try to reach out, but nothing happens. 

     "Marinette! I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done. From the past until now." The screen then showed me Felix in his Chat Blanc outfit. "I'm sorry alright. I'm sorry about Chaton. I'm sorry about the bullying. I'm sorry about the scars. I'm....sorry..." His eyes seemed so genuine. But I can't give in to his tricks. He was trying to trick me. 

     "Marinette! Felix helped me. I know that you're mad, but you can fight him. We can fight Hawkmoth together. Please, Marinette. Don't do this. I know you're in there somewhere, but I need you to come out. Please.....come back to me." I don't have the strength to. I'm weak. I'm tired. I watch the screen as a hand lashes out and takes away the bell. 

     "Yes! Now free the Akuma inside of the bell." Hawkmoth's voice filled my mind. Then a butterfly came through the screen flying towards me. I try to stand up and run, but I am stuck to the ground. 

     "No! Please!" Then the Akuma flies into my bracelet and it feels like my head is going to split into two. My mouth opens in a silent scream. I gasp at the pain and fall on the ground. Tears run down my face. 

     "Oh, yes. I can feel the power flowing through you. Maybe if I add another Akuma to make you fall-" I cut him off.

     "No! Please stop. I'll do whatever you want just please don't do that again." I could feel the satisfaction running through him. 

     "Fine, two Akumas will do for now." Then his voice leaves me. I sob all alone. I look at the screen. I couldn't hear anything that they were saying anymore. 

     "Why me?" I feel a hand on my shoulder. Then there was a warmth flying through my body. I turn around and face Ladybug. She was smiling and everything about her was good. And here I was. Stuck in the darkness. Never seeing a shed of light. Then she disappears."Wait! Come back." But the warmth was gone. Only replaced with cold. "Please.....come back." Then I curl up into a ball and cry to myself. 

* * *

 

(Adrien's P.O.V)

     My chest was killing me. "Argh..." Felix looks at me and helps me up. He already had multiple cuts. Marinette had gotten stronger since that second Akuma flew into her bracelet. That must have been the Akuma all along. I am sweating and looking at Marinette. "Marinette.....please listen to me...." But her eyes are clouded. Then a tear falls down. 

     "P-p-please...." It was so inaudible. It seemed like Marinette could understand us, but then she attacked us again. That spark in her eyes was gone. 

     "Marinette...." I let go of Felix and try to walk towards her. "Please." I reach out my hand towards her, but she flinches away. "I'm here. I'm alive. I'm safe. I need you to be safe. For me." She jumps out of my reach. 

     "NO! MARINETTE IS GONE! LADYBUG IS GONE! FELIX WAS THE ONE THAT DID THIS TO ME! HE DESERVES TO DIE!" I shake my head. 

     "Marinette isn't gone. She was always here. Ladybug isn't gone. She's always here. I know that Felix hurt your feelings and he is sorry. Look at his heart and his eyes. Please, Bugaboo. Don't do this. Forgive and forget. That is how you get through this. Please forgive him." She looks at me and then to Felix. I didn't see what Felix did, but she closes her eyes. Then when she opens them, they're pure white. 

     "You're right. Marinette isn't gone. I just have to destroy her inside of me. Now she'll never see the light of day again." Felix grabs onto me. 

     "We have to go. We need more help." I try to resist against Felix, but his grip on me is tight. 

     "No! I will not leave her." Felix jumps into the sky with me on his back. I try to reach out to her. "MARINETTE!" 


	13. With Some Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is trying to fight the darkness inside. 2 Akumas are already messing her up and adding more will only hurt her. Adrien and Felix know that they need some help. They decide to put the other miraculous to use, but who is right for the job?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. My back is really hurting, but I'm still trying to update. Yes, there will be an ending to this sometime, but right now it's hard to picture the ending. I'm trying my best guys. Thanks for understanding. :P

(Tikki's P.O.V)

     I see Felix carry Chat through the door still in their costume. "Master Fu!" I rush over to Master Fu who was drinking tea.

     "What is it?" I look at Felix as he walks through the door. 

     "His wound started to hurt as we were fighting. Marinette is trying to fight. She spoke to us. She begged us. She pleaded us. But Hawkmoth added another Akuma to Marinette. She was hurting. I saw it. He hurt her." Felix was getting angry and he needed to calm down. 

     "Felix. We cannot do anything if you are only going to get mad. Bring Adrien here. We must detransform him." I watch as Master Fu presses the ring and Plagg shoots out. 

     "Ugh...I'm so hungry." I give Plagg some Camembert. "Thanks, Tikki. You were right. She is somewhere in there. She is hurt and her strength is fading away. She has two Akumas in her. That isn't good." Two Akumas?! This was getting worse by the minute. 

     "Master Fu. We need help." Master Fu nods and walks over to the phonograph. He presses the buttons and it brings up the last two miraculous. 

     "Yes, we do. I cannot fight anymore so there will be a new keeper of the Turtle miraculous." Master Fu sighs and Wayzz flies over to him. 

     "But Master-" Master Fu holds his hand up. 

     "No Wayzz. This will only be temporary. I will have to wipe their minds on this incident but for now Wayzz. Please understand that we are doing this in order to free Marinette. We need more help. Tikki and Plagg. With Felix you will go and search for the three people who you believe will be suited for the fox, turtle, and bee. Remember the fox is illusions and trickery. The turtle for healing. And the bee for leading. Go now. I will have to heal Adrien with Wayzz for now." I nod along with the other 2 boys. Plagg and I nestle ourselves into Felix's hair. 

     "Are you safe?" Felix seemed to turn over a new leaf. I sigh. 

     "Yes. Let's go find the next people." The Felix walks out the door.

* * *

 

(Felix's P.O.V)

     "How will we know who is right for the miraculous?" I feel Tikki and Plagg shuffling in my hair. 

     "By the actions, they show. We will tell you who." I nod and walk to where everyone is hiding. 

     "There he is!" The classmates of the school surround me. 

     "Are you okay?" I nod and everyone is bombarding me with questions. 

     "This is what Marinette does. She changes people and gives them a new sense to care for one another." I hear Tikki's words and sigh. Marinette was a good person. I guess the only reason I didn't want her to leave 11 years ago was that she changed me. She showed me that I can be more than just a bully. 

     "Wait, where is Adrien?" They look at me expecting answers. 

     "Adrien is hurt. He can't move and someone is taking care of him. I need to walk around please." They nod and disperse around me. They seemed to be talking about Marinette. 

     "Alya and Nino. Pick those two." I look over at them. Nino was bandaging an arm while Alya was playing with the little kids trying to keep them occupied. I nod and walk over to them. 

     "Excuse me." They both look up at me. Alya sneers at me. 

     "What do you want?" I sigh and look at them in the eyes. 

     "We really need your help. We are trying to save Marinette. Please, I know that you might not like me since I've done horrible stuff to Marinette in the Past, but now I'm a new person. Marinette needs your help. Please, Adrien is helping too." Alya and Nino look at each other and nod. 

     "Fine. Is it just us?" I shake my head. 

     "I need one more person." They nod and resume to what they were doing. I'll come and get them when I've found the next person. 

     "Alright, everyone. Form a line please if you need food. We only have rations so two per person, please. Hey, don't take more than one! If your family cannot move please report over here and show them a photo of your family then they will give you the amount that your family needs." It was Chloe. She was leading people. She wasn't being as selfish as she usually was. 

     "Chloe." I nod and walk over to Chloe.

     "Hey, Chloe. I need your help." She walks down and looks at me. 

     "Where is Adrien?" I sigh. 

     "Injured, but I need your help. We have to save Marinette before she is truly destroyed." Chloe looks at me. 

     "Hmph. Who else is going?" Tikki seemed to ruffle in my hair. 

     "Alya, Nino, and you. Follow me." Chloe nods and follows me as I walk over to Alya and Nino. They follow me as we leave the camp. Then I take them to Master Fu's place. 

     "Master Fu. I have brought them." Master Fu looks up from Adrien's body and nods. 

     "Hello. Welcome Chosen ones. Please sit down. Felix, please watch over Adrien. He should wake up any moment." I nod and walk into the room where Adrien is sleeping. He seemed stable and my claw mark was still there. It would be a scar.

     "I'm sorry, Adrien. Your father, he-" Tikki and Plagg fly out of my hair. 

     "What about his father?" I sigh. 

     "He is Hawkmoth. I've known all along. The only reason I can control myself is that I took off his brooch as he was unaware. I just have to have Marinette de-evilize me." They nod and look at Adrien who was sound asleep.

     "Kitten will be heartbroken." I silently agree with Plagg. Adrien will be heartbroken.

* * *

 

(Adrien's P.O.V)

     "ADRIEN!" I try to reach for her, but she was so far away.

     "Marinette!" I open my eyes and sit up. I was shirtless, but nothing hurt right now. The scar seemed to be gone. But man, my head hurt so much. I get up and walk into the living room. 

     "Adrien!" I look to see Alya, Nino, and Chloe. 

     "What are they doing here, Master Fu?" Master Fu smiles and pats the spot next to him. 

     "I will explain. Now, this shall be new to you guys too. So please listen in. Many years ago, there was a mage. Who created something called the Miraculous. Ladybug and Chat Noir use this in order to fight Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth also has a miraculous as well. But he uses it for evil purposes. As you all know, Marinette has become an Akuma. Ladybug cannot join the fight and Chat Noir has been doing his best to try and communicate with Marinette, but Hawkmoth has done something beyond reason that may have drastic measures on Marinette. He has inserted another Akuma into her." I sigh and look around the room. Where was Plagg?

     "Master Fu, are we going to tell them the identity of Chat Noir and Ladybug?" Master Fu nods. He knows what is the best right now. 

     "The identity of Chat noir cannot be leaked. Neither can Ladybugs. Do you understand?" They all nod. Master Fu looks at me. Then I nod. 

     "I am Chat Noir. Sorry I couldn't tell you guys." I smile and Felix seemed to be at the window just observing.  

     "Whoa, you're Chat Noir. I could never believe it." I smile, happy to know that they accept who I am. 

     "And Ladybug's identity is-" There seemed to be a drumroll. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Then that takes everyone back. 

     "Wait, Marinette is Ladybug. Is it because of her kind heart?" I see Plagg and Tikki fly through the air. 

     "No, it is because she is purely the side of yin." We all look at Tikki and she startled them. "Sorry." She giggles.

     "Wait. Isn't yin the darkest side with the light circle in the middle?" Tikki nods and Plagg sits down. Tikki follows him soon after. 

     "Yes, Marinette's past is dark, but her right now is made of light. That is why she has the ladybug miraculous. Marinette is fighting inside, but she is growing weak. Hawkmoth has her parents and that is why she cannot do anything to anger him. She is being torn inside by the two butterflies in her. She needs to see that her friends are with her no matter what. She may say that Marinette is gone, but do not believe her. She is always there and will keep fighting until she has no energy left. So you must rescue her before she runs out of strength. Please save Marinette." Tikki sheds a tear and Plagg catches it. Master Fu opens a bag filled with water. He puts it inside. 

     "So these are for you. Your guardians will explain how to use your new miraculous." Then there were three boxes in front of them. The same boxes Marinette and I had first gotten our miraculous. They all open then and 3 kwamis fly out. Wayzz for Nino, a fox themed miraculous for Alya, and a bee themed miraculous for Chloe. 

     "I've been notified of the situation. I'm Trix, nice to meet you Alya." Trix flies around Alya and Alya giggles. 

     "Nice to meet you too, Trix. I hope we can save Marinette together." Trix smiles at her as Alya puts on the foxtail necklace. 

     "Hello, master. I am Wayzz. It is nice to meet you, Nino." Nino smiles. 

     "You don't have to call me Master. Just Nino is fine. Nice to meet you Wayzz." Wayzz nods and Nino puts on the bracelet. 

     "Hello. I'm Pollen. I'm the pretties Kwami out there. Nice to meet you, Chloe." Chloe nods and smiles. 

     "Nice to meet you too Pollen." Then Chloe puts one the hair comb. 

     "Everyone has a special word. Mine is 'Claws Out'. Marinette's is-" Tikk smiles. 

     "Spots on." They all nod. 

     "Alright. Plagg, Claws Out." Then I transform into Chat Noir. 

     "It's Shell on." Nino nods and recites his phrase. He transforms into a turtle suit with a shell on the back cool. 

     "Your shell is like a shield and your power is 'Turtle Cover'." Nino nods and looks at me. 

     "Alright, it's Fur on." Alya nods and turns into the Akuma that Lila had on. 

     "Hm...looks like Hawkmoth has seen the book. Marinette has shown it to me." I look at Master Fu. 

     "What book?" It seems that Chloe has already changed.

     "The book that you had. Tikki told Marinette to take it since it has all the old and powers of the miraculous." Master Fu smiles and I nod. It was the book that I showed to Lila before. When she had lied about the miraculous. 

     "Alright, so we will split into 2 groups. The first will go and contain Marinette. Nino will automatically be in that group. Then the second group will be going after Hawkmoth in order to retrieve the butterfly brooch and Marinette's Parents. Felix will be part of this groups since he knows who Hawkmoth is. Actually Felix why don't you tell everyone who Hawkmoth is." Felix seems to look somewhere and sighs. 

     "The kwamis and I have been talking. We believe that it is not a good idea to tell you, Adrien. It could mess you up." I shake my head. 

     "No, I want to know. Please. I need to know who hurt Marinette." Felix puts his hand on my shoulder. 

     "Then we should put ourselves in groups first. Alya will go with me to face Hawkmoth. She can illusion his eyes so he does not see us taking his brooch or Marinette's parents. Then the rest of you will face Marinette. Adrien you will need to face Marinette because it seems you are the only one that can get through to her. She cares for you and you care for her. Please do not go after Hawkmoth." I nod ready to face both Hawkmoth and Marinette. Felix looks at Master Fu who nods. 

     "Tell him, Felix. He will know sooner or later." Felix nods and looks at me. 

     "Alright, Hawkmoth is your father." No one said anything. Hawkmoth is my father. I sigh and close my eyes.


	14. The final battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is trying to fight and knows that the last of her strength is fading. It is hard for her to fight the darkness within her. Adrien has to cope with Hawkmoth as his father, but he has to save Marinette first. Meanwhile, Felix and Alya go to Agreste Mansion in order to find Marinette's parents and Hawkmoth himself. Will this battle be the final one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I'm super happy that some of you are leaving positive comments. (not negative ones). I will tell you that my back is in so much pain. It is really hard to work with my back just killing me, but I'll try to update as much as I can. Thanks.

(Marinette's P.O.V)

     "You are the root of everyone's misfortune. Listen to their cries for you to stop." Screaming and pleading fill my ears. 

     "No! I'm not. You're just showing me tunes." I run in an endless circle. Each time I pass a tv screen. "You're just messing with my head! You are not me!" Then a laughter is heard from miles around. 

     "You really think that they care for you and Ladybug?! They only care for Ladybug. They never cared about you." I shake my head and fall to my knee. I was out of breath. My strength was fading. 

     "No, Tikki loves me for who I am. Chat Noir likes me and Ladybug. My friends care about me!" Then the laughter shook me knocking me to the ground. 

     "I can show you what they did to try and help you." Then the tv screen turns on. It shows Chat Noir and 2 other people. They seemed to be snickering. I shake my head. 

     "You can show me something that isn't real or just a myth. I know they're fighting you with all they have. They will find my parents and you'll be gone." Then there was laughter again. 

     "I'll never be gone. I'm always a part of you." Then someone shoves me from behind. "You think I'll be gone." I stand up only to be shoved again. "I will always be a part of you Marinette. Whether you like it or not." I stand up and look into the darkness. 

     "This is my mind and you can't cage me. No matter what I'll always be here as well. Whether you like it or not." Then I was pushed down again. 

     "Fine. You can watch your friends die by your hand." The tv turns back on and I see Chat Noir and 2 other people that I don't know. 

     "Marinette!" They scream my name over and over again. I have to keep trying in order to keep them safe.

* * *

 

(Tikki's P.O.V)

     "Wait, so you've heard everything about what Marinette and I were saying. And you were the one that told Marinette and me to go to the museum to look at that scroll." I nod. Alya was funny in her own way. 

     "Now we got to go and get Marinette's parents back. Then we can deal with Hawkmoth. We just have to get his brooch. Then he'll detransform and become powerless. Then leave as quickly as possible. Marinette should be able to get her conscious back." They detransform when we arrive at Agreste mansion. No surprise that it was still standing. I see Felix ring the doorbell. 

     "Felix. Come in with your friend too." Natalie sounded distressed. She is worried about Adrien. The gate opens and they both walk inside. 

     "Where is Adrien?" They have to act like they do not know. 

     "I do not know, Uncle. He has disappeared. I only found a friend of Adrien with the name od Alya Cesaire." Alya waves and smiles. Gabriel nods and looks at Alya. 

     "I hope Adrien is alright. Please, you are welcome to stay for now until the disaster is over." Felix and Alya nod and I stay silent. Then he leaves and Felix leads Alya to his room. 

     "I will go and look for Marinette's parents. Felix, Gabriel Agreste would like to talk to you. Alya you will follow Felix staying in the shadows. Foxes cannot be seen in shadows. I will free Marinette's parents and lead them out of the Mansion. Please be safe." They both nod as I fly through the walls. Plagg showed me his memories of this place so I know a bit. After avoiding people and trying to stay still, I finally found her parents. They were muffled. I remove the gag and they look at me. 

     "Who are you?" I put my stub hand up to my lips and hush them. They seem to know and be quiet. 

     "I will explain. I am a friend of Marinette's. She is akumatized right now and she is trying to fight the Akuma. Hawkmoth, the guy who captured you, is blackmailing Marinette in order to become an Akuma. Her friends are trying to free her right now, but if Marinette falls and loses strength, then she will never be seen again. Now please try and leave without anyone noticing you. You have my permission to ask Marinette about me and I will tell you everything. Right now Marinette needs both of you now more than ever. Please save my chosen one." The ropes fall and Tom stands up. 

     "I will save my daughter. I hope that you know what you are doing." I nod and make sure that they leave safely then head in the direction of Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Chloe. I hope that they will save her. 

     "Please save her, I beg of you." Then I go up to where Felix, Hawkmoth, and Alya are. 

* * *

 

(Felix's P.O.V)

     "Uncle, I come to give you great news." I try not to look at Alya as she stalks around Hawkmoth. 

     "What is this news?" He glares at me enough to make me squirm. 

     "I have found who Ladybug is. Chat Noir is a mystery and is not making too much noise." The brooch was right in front of me. I just have to kick him off his feet and grab his arms. Then Alya will have to grab it and leave. Then we can leave him tied, but I have to take the book first. 

     "Who is it? Tell me!" I flinch at his words. 

     "It is-" I kick his feet and he falls letting go of his staff. I grab his arms and transform into Chat Blanc. "Hurry take it!" Alya grabs the brooch and Hawkmoth detransforms. "Go leave! Now!" Alya leaves and Gabriel is struggling underneath me. 

     "Let me go, Felix!" I sock him hard up the chin and he goes limp. 

     "You never controlled me." I spit on him. "You just made my life a living hell. The only reason why you could never control me was because I took your brooch before and gave myself a clear conscious. So you could never control me. Marinette changed me in ways that you could never understand Uncle. I hope that when this is all over you will understand someday." Then I leave the room and go into his study. I move the picture of Aunt and see the book. I grab the book and see something that catches my eyes. It seemed like a peacock wing. It was light blue with gold around it. Maybe Master Fu could use this." Then I leave. I should go to Master Fu first. I come through the window and Master Fu is drinking Tea. 

     "Felix, what are you doing back here." I show him the book and the peacock pin. 

     "I found these and thought that they were important. He had them at his house." Master Fu smiles and takes them. 

     "Felix, you have uncovered something huge. This is the peacock miraculous. And this book, I need to translate. it is ancient Chinese and I have to decipher it. Go and help Marinette and the others." I nod and jump out of the window. Then I rush over to where everyone else was. 

* * *

 

(Adrien's P.O.V)

     "Marinette. Please, respond to us like you did before!" I dodge her strike and see Marinette's Parents come out from behind us. 

     "Marinette, please come back to us. Come home." She freezes and turns to look at her parents. 

     "Hey, guys. I've got the butterfly brooch. Marinette now you can come back to us." I look back at Marinette and she looked at Alya then to me. 

     "Ch-Chat?" She was coming back, but then she grabbed her head. "NO! I'm not her. I'm not her!" She seemed to be conflicted inside. Something was trying to hold her back.  I grab her bracelet and break it, and two akumas flew out. Nino grabs them with his shield and smashes it to the ground. Keep 

     "Keep them there. Marinette has to purify them." I look at Marinette and she looked at me in the eyes. I could see the Akuma and Marinette switching off. I hug her and she doesn't push me off. 

     "Let-don't-let go" Marinette and the Akuma were switching off. Marinette needed a push. 

     "Marinette. I should have told you long ago." Sneers and blushes switching off. I bring my face closer to her. "I love you" Then I connect my lips with hers. Come back to me, Marinette.

* * *

 

(Marinette's P.O.V)

     "You will not win." I smile at her. I felt something warm on my lips. 

     "Have you ever heard that saying?" She glares at me and the darkness was cracking through. I smile again and walk towards me. "Every human being is a vessel for both good and bad. A person can never be truly evil or truly good. I believe in that now." Then I felt the power surging through me. 

     "What are you going to do now? Hm? Destroy me?" She smiles. "You can go ahead and try." I shake my head. 

     "I know you'll always be nagging at me. You will be there in my darkest and greatest moments. I have always understood that. Someone taught me about that. I always thank him for it." I see people next to me smiling at me. They were all smiling at me. They were past ladybugs. I felt their kindness and sincerity. 

     "You do know that they will still compare you to Ladybug." I smile and saw all their memories. 

     "They can say all they want. I am both Ladybug and Marinette. Go back to the hole you crawled out from." I lift my hand and close my eyes. I focus on the energy shifting through me. I gather it on my outstretched arm. Then I open my eyes and smile at the dark side of me. "You and I are one." Then I blast her with a shining bright light and everything turns white. 

     "Hello, Marinette." I turn around to face a single Ladybug. She smiled at me. 

     "I recognize you somewhere. But I don't know where." She continues to smile and she wears her transformation off. Then she reveals a beautiful woman. She had the same color features as me. 

     "I know you. You are Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You are the recent Ladybug who is half Chinese and half French. You can overcome any obstacle given to you as long as you have your friends by your side." She smiles and I smile along with her. "My name is Jie Jie. I was the first Ladybug. You, Marinette, are my descendant. I believe that you can always do good even when things bring you down." She turns her head and looks at something. 

     "Alya, Nino, Chloe, Adrien, Tikki, Felix, Maman, Papa, and Master Fu." Jie Jie smiles and nods. 

     "Yes, these are your true friends. They will stick beside you through thick and thin. All the past Ladybugs will be by your side even if you cannot see them. Just remember. You are not alone. There are people that care about you." I nod and look back up at Jie Jie. She hugs me and warmth envelopes me. 

     "Thank you, Jie Jie. I will always remember you." Jie Jie nods and kisses me on the cheek. 

     "You should go back. Your friends are waiting for you. Tikki and Adrien mostly." I nod and ladybugs flu around me and then everything turns white again. 

     "Marinette!" I slowly open my eyes. 

     "Chat?" Then something warm falls on my face. 

* * *

 

(Adrien's P.O.V)

     "Marinette!" She wasn't moving at all. I begin to cry. "No, no, no. Come back to me please." I touch her cheek and she doesn't respond. She was pale. "NO!" I carry her princess style and walk all the way to the camp. Tears were streaming down my face. 

     "Adrien-" I cut them all off. I'll kill him. I'll kill my father. He took something that was most precious to me. 

     "I'll kill him." Everyone watches as I carry Marinette's limp body to an empty table. I lay her down gently and everyone was surrounding me. 

     "Marinette-" He took everything away from me. When I find him, I'll end his life. I'll kill him. I'll show him what it means to be tortured to death. Then I'll join her. Then we can be together forever. The tears won't stop falling off my face. 

     "Chat! SHE'S ALIVE!" I look down at Marinette and she was moving. 

     "Marinette!" She opens her eyes and looks up at me. 

     "Chat?" I smile and let the tears fall off my face onto Marinette's face. Then I hug her. 

     "Don't you ever leave me again!" She chuckles and nods. 

     "Of course, Adrien." I try to get off the table, but my legs were weak. 

     "Whoa, watch your step there. Bugginette." I giggle as Adrien helps me up and carries me over to the ambulance. 

     "Wait, where's ladybug?" I smile and look at Marinette. 

     "She's coming back. You'll see her sooner or later. Come on Miraculous heroes. We should go and accompany Marinette to the hospital. Don't worry. Ladybug will fix everything." Then I close the door and we drive towards the hospital. 

     "Alya, Nino, Chloe, Adrien, Plagg, Tikki, Trix, Pollen, Wayzz. I already know who everyone is." We look at Marinette surprised. I am taken to the hospital and they help me on a bed. 

     "How did you know?" I see Marinette smiles. 

     "An....ancestor told me." I sigh and detransform. 

     "Marinette!" Plagg, Tikki, Trix, Pollen, and Wayzz all hug Marinette. I pout and she giggles. 

     "I missed you all. Thank you for freeing me. Tikki, did you know that Jie Jie was an ancestor of mine." Tikki shakes her head. 

     "Wait! You spoke to Jie Jie?" Marinette nods and I smile and sit down. I was still half naked. 

     "So who is Jie Jie?" Tikki and Marinette share a giggle. 

* * *

 

(Marinette's P.O.V)

     After we erase the minds of Alya, Nino, and Chloe. I sit at the window looking outside. "Are you ready to fix the town?" I nod and look at Tikki. She smiles at me and nods. 

     "Alright, Tikki. Spots on." I transform into Ladybug and swing around the city. Then I land in the place of the most destruction. This was my fault. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see a ghost version of Jie Jie. 

     "Just do what you feel is right." I nod and Chat shows me his bell and he opens the small opening. Then 2 dark Akumas fly out and I open my yo-yo. Then I de-evilize them. I smile as I watch the 2 white butterflies fly into the air. 

     "Bye....little butterflies." I look at Chat and he smiles. "Miraculous Ladybug." The magic flows around me and Chat. It fixes everything and fixes my bracelet. I sigh and pick up the bracelet. 

     "Are you okay?" I nod and smile at Chat. He smiles back and he hugs me. 

     "Thank you. For everything that you and everyone else did. I also should de-evilize Felix as well when we get to Master Fu's place." Chat chuckles and I listen to his heart beat. 

     "We should get going." I nod and we pull apart. Then we hurry over to Master Fu's place. Felix is already there just holding his necklace. 

     "Here. I think I'm done being a tool to my Uncle." I smile and take the necklace. 

     "Thank you Felix. But I'm wondering. How did you stray from Hawkmoth?" Felix chuckles and smiles. 

     "Well, when I was still in China there was an ancient temple that actually had ancient Chinese writing. I only deciphered part of it, but it told me of a way to get away from an evil magic. I don't really know it was talking about, but I used it for this. I took the brooch while Uncle was sleeping and using it on myself. Then I ordered myself not to listen to the brooch. I didn't think that it would work, but it did. I'm thankful for that. And.....I'm also thankful for you, Marinette. You taught me something greater than being a jerk to people." He looks me in the eyes and I saw the happiness in his eyes. "And for all that time in China, I'm sorry. For everything I've ever done to you and your cat." I chuckle and remember Chaton. 

     "It's alright, Felix. I forgive you." Felix smiles and shakes his head. Then he looks at Adrien. 

     "I guess you were right about that." They share a laugh while I detransform. Tikki smiles up at me and I nod. I walk over to the window and sit down. I guess if you look hard enough, you can discover both good and bad in everything. Tikki sits on my knee and I pat her head. Everything was alright for now.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys

(Adrien's P.O.V) 

     Everything went back to normal after the incident. Chloe was still being mean to Marinette, but Marinette seemed to just ignore her more. Alya and Nino were messing with Marinette and I when we told them that we were dating. As far as everyone knew, Marinette changed. I mean like she was even more beautiful, but now she had a lot more appreciation for the world around her. Being Ladybug and herself has taken a burden off of her. Felix started to live with Master Fu trying to decipher the book that he stole from my father. That is the thing. My father just up and disappeared. But I have a feeling he will come back. He will try and take our miraculous away. Natalie and Gorilla have been taking care of me. And Marinette been telling me that I seem happier that my father is gone. Marinette's parents have also been taking great care of me as well since now they know that Marinette and I are Ladybug and Chat Noir. But I guess really everything is much better now. 

     "Are you coming, Chaton?" I look at Ladybug and she was smiling at me. I smile at her and nod. 

     "Of course, M'Lady. A race to the Eiffel Tower?" She spun her yo-yo around. 

     "I'll always beat you." She places a kiss on my lips then swings away towards the Eiffel Tower. I smile and laugh. 

     "Cheater." Then I run after her. 

* * *

 

(Unknown's P.O.V)

     "Useless!" I flinch under his presence. I felt a chill rising up my spine. 

     "Master, they took the miraculous away. They now have all of them. But they do not have the full zodiac. We must find all the zodiac before they decipher the book." He was tapping his chair. A cold and undying sound. 

     "Then find them. Do not fail me this time. Go!" I stand up and leave. If I fail this time, she will surely die. Adrien, I am sorry. I cannot return your mother to you if I fail this. Then I will take over Paris in order to free him. Veblous, the god of Darkness. I must free him and bring Ladybug to him alive. Or else everyone will perish.

* * *

 

(Tikki's P.O.V)

     "Master Fu, I do not believe that this is the end of the story." Master Fu nods. 

     "It looks like the creator did not only create 7 miraculous in total. It seems there is one for each of the zodiac." I sigh and look up at Master Fu. 

     "It couldn't be him right? He can't break free and take Marinette. Then the world will perish and turn into Darkness. We need to warn them." Master Fu shakes his head. 

     "We do not know what we are facing yet. Marinette and Adrien need more training and help. But we may have to go to China in order to find and how to defeat total Darkness. If Marinette can defeat the Darkness inside of her, she can also do it with the help of her friends as well." I nod and look out the window. I could feel the balancing shifting between good and bad. I hope that we will be ready in time. The only person who had to face the Darkness was Jie Jie. But she could only seal him before she died. Please be ready, Marinette.


	16. Another story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a sequel!

HEY GUYS! There will be another sequel to the story of this story. Now Marinette and Adrien have to face something that is centuries of years old. Will they be able to save the world from this darkness? I will try my best on this new story. There will be new miraculous and new superheroes. Also they will travel to China, so I will use traditional Chinese in my story. So, I'll try and translate some words on the bottom in the notes. Thanks for reading this story. Thanks for the support! :) The new book will be called "The Next Battle".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it. I hope that I did a good job.


End file.
